You and The Gold Osmanthus Fragrans
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Kau begitu cantik, manis dan indah di hadapanku seperti bunga yang kecil namun harum yang menenangkan, Osmanthus Fragrans.


**Type : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

 **Genre : AU, Divergence, Bromance, & Romance**

 **Rated : T/R**

 **Character : Johan Anderson x Juudai Yuuki (Spiritshipping)**

 **Inspiration : One of Video from tengaikaikaku ( watch?v=1qAo8E5AL8U &feature=youtube_gdata_player )**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, Shounen-ai, AU, beberapa bahasa asing, dll.**

 **Other : If you wanna change this story to English, please for message me.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei & Naoyuki Kageyama**

 **Summary :**

 **Kau begitu cantik, manis dan indah di hadapanku seperti bunga yang kecil namun harum yang menenangkan, Osmanthus Fragrans.**

"…" : Spirit's Talk

"…" : Chat e-mail

* * *

 **~You and The Gold Osmanthus Fragrans~**

Setelah pemberian kelulusan pada siswa dan siswi di _Duel Academia_ di Jepang, aku tak pernah menemukan sesosok orang yang kusukai dan juga termasuk sahabat dekatku yang sama-sama mampu melihat roh kartu itu. Sesosok yang memiliki kesamaan hobi maupun semangat sepertiku, apapun yang ia miliki membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sekitarnya berubah lebih baik karenanya.

Benar. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, tak hanya menumbuhkan perasaan sebagai _nakama_ , tetapi juga menumbuhkan perasaan sukaku... padanya... sebagai kekasih.

Aneh, bukan? Ahaha~ Memang itulah diriku. Tapi jujur, aku memang menyukainya. Entah dengan dia tapi kuharap ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Sesampai aku kembali di _Duel Academia_ di Amerika, aku kembali mengumpulkan skor untuk kelulusanku melalui _Duel_. Memang waktu kelulusan _Duel Academia_ yang ada di Amerika lebih lama dan dibanding yang ada di Jepang. Waktu memang sempat menahanku, tapi perasaanku tak akan pernah bisa ditahan oleh apapun. Bahkan aku sudah berencana untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang indah untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya.

* * *

 **~The Day of Graduation at American Duel Academy~**

Hari dimana kelulusanku tiba. Kami merayakan upacara dengan lancar. Dan yang mengejutkan lagi, aku mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam skor tertinggi _Duel_ Kelulusan. Sungguh bersyukur dan akan kuberitahukan hal ini padanya.

" _Congratulation_ , Johan." ucap Kepala Sekolah kepadaku.

" _Thank you, Sir_." balasku sambil berjabat tangan dengannya setelah mendapatkan _trophy_ dan penghargaan yang lainnya.

Setelah upacara selesai, kami beristirahat untuk melanjutkan acara pada malam harinya. Sayangnya, aku tak ingin mengikuti acara itu. Aku bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Jepang untuk menemuinya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mengirimkan foto keberhasilanku dan juga mengajaknya ke sebuah kota di selatan negara Jepang.

Setelah memasukkan fotoku ke dalam komputer, aku pun mengetiknya beberapa pesan kepadanya.

"Yo, Juudai. Apa kabar? Walaupun hanya beberapa hari kita tidak bertemu, rasanya seperti satu tahun lamanya. Oh iya, ini foto kelulusanku. Bagaimana?" berikut pesanku kemudian aku mengirimnya lewat _e-mail_.

 _"Ruby ruby?"_ ucap roh _Jewel_ kecilku yang bernama _Ruby Carbuncle_ yang muncul di bahu kiriku.

Aku pun tertawa kering saat mengetahui bahwa _Ruby_ mengatakan perasaan rinduku pada _partner_ -ku yang bernama Juudai. _"Maaf ya, Ruby. Walaupun begitu dia memang orang yang kusukai sejak aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali."_ ucapku pada _Ruby_.

 _"Ruby ruby ruby."_ ucap _Ruby_ sekali lagi.

"Ah... jadi semuanya juga tahu, ya...? Ahahaha..." ucapku sambil menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal. Ternyata, seluruh keluargaku, _Crystal Beasts_ mengetahui bahwa aku memang menyukai Juudai. Padahal sudah kututupi tapi ketahuan juga...

" _Ruby! Ruby ruby ruby ruby~!_ " ucap _Ruby_ yang menyemangatiku dan juga yang lainnya.

Aku pun tersenyum lega karena mereka tetap mendukungku dan menemaniku. " _Arigatou_." ucapku berterima kasih.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendapat pesan balasan dari Juudai.

"Benarkah? Selamat, ya~! Aku juga ikut senang kau lulus dengan peringkat yang tertinggi~" balasnya melalui _e-mail_.

Aku terkejut dan senang saat membaca balasan darinya. Dengan lincah, jariku mengetik setiap tombol untuk menyatukannya menjadi kalimat balasan.

" _Arigatou_ , Juudai. Nanti aku akan kembali di sana dan tinggal di sana. Jadi, kita bisa bertemu dan _Duel_ bersama sepuas kita. Aku hanya tinggal mencari rumah untuk kutempati nantinya." balasku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku? Di rumahku tak ada siapapun selain aku dan Pharaoh. Orang tuaku pun mengizinkan temanku untuk tinggal di sini."

"Eh? Tinggal bersamanya?!" pikirku terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja wajahku memanas! Pasti wajahku memerah. Argh! Sial!

Tanganku mulai gemetar tapi aku mengambil udara sejenak untuk menenangkannya. Setelah tenang, aku kembali membalasnya.

"Tak masalah, tapi setelah aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana?"

"Tak masalah. Kapan dan dimana?"

"Perjalananku cukup jauh. Kemungkinan 2-3 hari. Aku akan menginap di penginapan terdekat kota Fukuoka."

"HEEEEEE?! SEJAUH ITU?!"

Aku pun tertawa geli.

"Begitulah."

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu di sana! _Jya na_ ~"

" _Jya na_." balasku saat mengakhiri _chat_ kami, kemudian membereskan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat.

"Kau siap, _Ruby_?" ucapku pada _Ruby_.

 _"Ruby ruby~"_ ucapnya yang juga siap dan kami pun pergi menuju ke Negeri Sakura, Jepang.

* * *

 **~Fukuoka, Japan~**

Setelah menempuh beberapa hari perjalananku dari Amerika ke Jepang, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah penginapan sederhana di kota Fukuoka.

Rasa lelah telah menguasai diriku selama perjalanan tapi rasa rinduku ini telah menghapus rasa lelahku.

Kira-kira, apa dia sudah sampai di kota ini? Atau mungkin masih perjalanan? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku tapi hanya satu jawaban yang pasti, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Keesokan harinya, aku sudah berada di salah satu tempat wisata dimana terdapat ratusan pohon _Kinmokusei_ sedang bermekaran dengan indah ada pagi harinya. Wangi harum dari bunga yang kecil dan indah ini membuat para wisatawan dalam negeri maupun luar negeri betah berlibur ke tempat ini.

Ya, tempat inilah yang kumaksud untuk mempertemukanku pada Juudai setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Ah, padahal baru beberapa hari, ya? Ya ampun...

Kulihat _Ruby_ dan yang lainnya sedang memperhatikan bunga-bunga ini dengan senyum kebahagiaan mereka. Aku pun ikut senang melihat mereka, senyum mereka. Aku sungguh bersyukur hidup di dunia ini dan mempertemukanku dengan orang yang kucintai dan kusayangi... termasuk...

"Johan!"

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara yang telah lama kurindukan. Suara yang berhasil menyelamatkanku saat aku terjebak di dalam tubuh _Rainbow Dark Dragon_ , suara itu...

"Juudai?"

Ya! Aku memanggil sesosok yang telah lama kurindukan, _nakama_ -ku, Juudai!

"Johan~!" ucap senangnya sambil berlari ke arahku dan berhenti di depanku sambil menepuk kedua bahuku. "Ternyata benar kau Johan! Aku kira salah orang~ Apa kabar?".

"Kabarku baik. Kau juga masih bersemangat, ya?" ucapku juga ikut senang.

"Tentu saja~!" ucapnya semangat.

Aku senang melihatnya yang begitu semangat dengan senyumnya yang manis dan indah.

"Johan...?" ucapnya yang sedikit bingung karena aku menatap kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat. Seketika itu juga, aku memeluknya penuh kerinduan.

"Juudai..." ucapku lirih namun aku bahagia karena kerinduanku telah tersampaikan padanya.

Kudengar Juudai merasa kebingungan tapi aku tetap memeluknya. Kulihat sekilas, seluruh _Crystal Beas_ t, _Winged Kuriboh_ dan kucing yang bernama Pharaoh menjauhi kami karena tak ingin mengganggu kami berdua. Ya, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk berduaan dengannya.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, wajah Juudai sedikit memerah, entah ia terkejut atau apa, tapi ia terlihat lucu dan ingin sekali menciumnya.

Ia langsung menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan mencari _Winged Kuriboh_ dan yang lainnya.

"Lho? Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Juudai.

"Entahlah~ Mungkin membiarkan kita berdua untuk melepas rindu satu sama lain." ucapku sambil tersenyum nakal padanya.

Sekali lagi, merah merona mewarnai kedua pipinya bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Be...begitu ya...?" ucapnya gugup.

Kemudian, aku merangkul bahunya dengan tangan kananku, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ucapku menawar.

Ia hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk karena menahan rasa gugupnya.

Kami pun memulai perjalanan kami di tempat sambil memperhatikan _Kinmokusei_.

" _Sugoii~_ " ucap Juudai takjub melihat pemandangan dimana bunga-bunga beterbangan mengikuti angin.

Juudai berputar dengan riangnya dan menengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk memperoleh setangkai demi setangkai bunga _Kinmokusei_.

Aku memperhatikannya sambil duduk di sebuah pohon _Kinmokusei_ yang berdiri di samping danau yang jernih.

Setelah mendapatkan tumpukan bunga _Kinmokusei_ , ia menghampiriku kemudian menaburkan bunga yang ia dapatkan di atas kepalaku.

"Ya ampun... Juudai...!" ucapku sedikit kesal sedangkan Juudai malah tersenyum usil padaku.

Dengan cepat kuraih tangan kanannya dan menariknya ke dalam pangkuanku. Ia terkejut dan diam tidak memberontak sama sekali. Kuambil setangkai bunga _Kinmokusei_ dan kusematkan di telinga kirinya dan yap~ pipinya kembali memerah.

"Sudah kuduga ternyata sesuai." ucapku memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Sesuai?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku memilih tempat ini karena berisi ratusan pohon _Kinmokusei_. Dan kau memang sangat cocok dengan _Kinmokusei_ karena manis dan indah." ucapku jujur padanya.

"Ta-tapi aku ini lelaki!" ucapnya yang berusaha membela diri.

"Aku tahu, tapi di mataku, kau begitu cantik, manis dan indah di hadapanku seperti bunga yang kecil namun harum yang menenangkan, _Kinmokusei_ sehingga aku begitu menyukaimu. Benar. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Juudai." ucapku yang langsung pada intinya, aku menyatakan rasa cintaku padanya.

Sekali lagi dan ini yang terparah, pipi Juudai memerah seperti udang yang direbus matang.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Juudai. Aku memang mencintaimu. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanyaku kembali padanya.

Juudai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya diam dengan ekspresi gugup tapi masih berusaha menyangkal. Ia tertunduk sejenak, membuatku bingung apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia memelukku dan membisikku dengan malu-malu, "...Ya... aku juga. Aku juga menyukaimu, Johan...!".

Sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah kulupakan, kalimat dimana Juudai menerima cintaku! Aku sungguh bahagia! Ya! Inilah saat yang telah kutunggu-tunggu, akhirnya berhasil kudapatkan!

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya secara dalam. Lambat laun sebuah daya _magnet_ menarik kami berdua dan mempersatukan bibir kami dalam sebuah kecupan singkat.

Dia begitu bahagia, begitu juga diriku dan pastinya juga teman-teman roh kami.

Juudai, bagaimanapun dirimu, walaupun kau dulu adalah Haou, walaupun dirimu telah bersatu dengan _Yubel_ , walaupun kau memiliki kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu, melindungi dan menemanimu selamanya, sebagai rekan, keluarga, dan kekasih.

 _Aishiteru_ , Juudai.

 **~xXx~**

Johan, aku pun sangat menyukaimu saat pertama kali bertemu. Aku sangat mempercayaimu. Aku juga bersyukur karena kau telah memberiku semangat dalam hidupku. Bertarung bersamaku, menyelamatkanku dan yang terpenting kau selalu berbagi semua hal padaku. Aku yakin kita akan menjadi _nakama_ dan juga pasangan kekasih yang tak terkalahkan! Jujur, aku memang gugup saat menawarkanmu untuk tinggal bersamaku tapi itulah yang kuinginkan agar kita bisa bersama selamanya. Selamat datang kembali dan _aishiteru mo_ , Johan.

 **~THE END~**

* * *

"Nakama" : Rekan, sahabat / teman.

"Arigatou" : Terima kasih.

"Jya na" : Sampai jumpa (berdasarkan waktu yang dekat).

"Sugoii" : Luar biasa, hebat.

"Aishiteru (mo)" : Aku mencintaimu (juga).

Kinmokusei : The Gold Osmanthus Fragrans / Bunga Osmanthus Emas.

 **~xXx~**

Yaaaaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga~ Tapi sebelum itu... (tutup telinga pakai headset).

Jun : TIDAK BISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All Chara (except Juudai & Johan) : (telinga berdenging)

Jun : KENAPA JUUDAI HARUS BERPASANGAN DENGAN COWOK ABNORMAL SEPERTI JOHAN?! (nunjuk Johan)

Oh? Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Juudai, jadi saya pasangkan dengan Johan yang bertipe romantis.

All Chara : Omedetou~ (mengerumuni Juudai)

Jun : TIDAK BISAAAAAAAAA! (menendang semua rekan Juudai) AKU TIDAK SETUJU JIKA JUUDAI DIPASANGKAN OLEH COWOK MANAPUN!

Haou : Aku juga tidak setuju kembaranku dikerumuni orang lain...

Jun : Tuh, 'kan?! Ore-sama setuju dengan pendapa-

Haou : Termasuk didekatkan dengan Zombie seperti dia. (Melirik Jun)

Jun : NANIIIIII?!

Johan : Maa~ Maa~ (memegang pundak Juudai) Itu hanya adegan biasa kok. Lagipula-

Haou : Lagipula kau merasa keasyikan mendapatkan peran tokoh yang disukai Juudai hingga mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berciuman dengannya? (Melirik Johan dengan tatapan iblis + aura hitam pekat di sekeliling Haou) Tak masalah. Setelah itu, aku akan menguburmu hingga sampai ke inti bumi.

Johan : (menelan ludah dan langsung bersembunyi)

Jun : Kisama! Ayo kita Duel sampai kita kehabisan nyawa! (memasang Duel Disk)

Haou : Heh. Akan kulayani sampai ke dasar bumi. (memasang Duel Disk)

(Langsung buru-buru menutup tirai) Yak, sekian cerita dari saya! Dan maaf ini masalah pribadi!

Juudai : Gotcha! Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini dan kami tunggu review-nya~


End file.
